


Mission Accomplished

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Comfort, Cooking, Dinner, Fluff and Angst, M/M, angst just because alex is in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex has been stressed with work and Michael cooks dinner to make sure he eats.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Mission Accomplished

Even though Michael was expecting it, the front door creaking opened startled him to the point of dropping the oil-covered spoon on the floor. He cursed under his breath; from the moment he had let himself into Alex’s house he had made sure that things stayed clean and tidy – his boots came off at the door, knives and cutting boards immediately washed after a use, counters wiped up and every crumb thrown away. He didn’t want to add to Alex’s anxiety in any way.

“Hi, babe,” Michael smiled, washing the spoon that had fallen and placing it in the dish drying rack. “I’m making dinner. Surprise!” Michael couldn’t help but snicker to himself even though he could sense the tension rising off every inch of Alex’s being. 

“I have a security system. Attached to my phone. It told me when you got here, so not much of a surprise.”

Michael watched as Alex removed his hat, a heavy sigh escaping his lips before he crossed the doorway into the bedroom. Rubbing his temple, Michael took a deep breath and returned his gaze to the pan on the stove. 

Alex had been in this “funk” for over a week and Michael had been feeling useless for the same amount of time. He knew that it didn’t have anything to do with their relationship, and while that should have helped his own anxiety a bit, he really only wished he could take away Alex’s frustrations and stress. He had barely talked to Alex in the days prior, exchanging only a few text messages each night, with some nights being silent. “I’m just dealing with some heavy stuff at work and working really late,” Alex had told him one night they were able to connect. Michael could tell how tired he was - tired in every sense of the word.

Michael moved around Alex’s kitchen with ease that even he was impressed by, getting out the salt and pepper, setting out the plates and opening two beers for himself and Alex.

The second beer was barely out of his hand when he felt Alex pick it up, who asked with only a tinge of frustration why Michael was there.

“I know you,” Michael smirked, wanting to do nothing more than massage Alex’s tight shoulders. “And I know you haven’t eaten much lately, if at all. And I figured if I cooked dinner you would feel too guilty not to eat it.”

Michael locked eyes with Alex and held the gaze. Alex seemed to be trying his hardest to look annoyed but Michael could see a grin peeping out. He smiled and silently congratulated himself on making Alex feel lighter, if just for a moment.

He had just turned back to the stove when he felt a small brush on his arm. Glancing over his shoulder he was taken aback by the sight in front of him. Alex looked exhausted – and small, like he was caving in on himself. Michael’s heartbeat quickened. He cherished every emotion he felt when with Alex, every time they kissed, every time he heard _I love you_ , every time he saw him smile; intense was not a strong enough word for how he felt. But the emotions he felt when Alex was sad or scared or hurt tore him up. He wouldn’t trade his relationship for the world, but he understood why some people stayed happily single.

“Babe,” he whispered as he turned around to face Alex. He didn’t even have time to figure out how to ask him what he needed before he was falling backwards under Alex’s weight. He steadied himself and brought his arms around Alex’s back, rubbing slow circles as Alex tightened his arms around his neck and buried his face deeper into the crook of Michael’s neck.

Michael breathed deeply, his heart breaking just a bit. He strengthened his hold on him and rocked them both back and forth just a tad, trying to do everything in his power to soothe Alex.

They stood connected for several minutes (Michael figured they’d just order thai if dinner burnt) until Alex pulled back just a few inches.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said quietly, raising his eyes to meet Michael’s. Alex sighed and Michael wanted to blurt out that he had nothing to apologize for, that he understood. But he also had felt a certain way the last few days and he didn’t want to dismiss his own feelings either like he had gotten so used to doing. “ “I’m sorry if you were worried, thought you did something wrong, or anything else. That wasn’t my intention but I very much know I didn’t leave you with any other ways to feel.“

Michael freed his hands from behind Alex’s back and moved them to his neck, cradling his chin in one. He brought their lips together and felt Alex melt into the soft kiss.

“Thank you,” Michael said when they broke apart. “I was worried – I am worried. But I also understand. And I want to give you whatever you need, and if that’s some space then you will have it. I won’t love it, but…” Alex laughed lightly and Michael’s heart soared at the sound.

“I promise to let you know what’s going on earlier next time,” Alex reassured Michael. “Now, what’s for dinner?”

Michael gasped remembering the pan on the stove and nearly ran the few feet to it, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it bubbling perfectly. “Tilapia and thin sliced potatoes with a rosemary olive oil sauce. Roasted brussel sprouts too,” he added as he pulled that pan from the oven.

“Oh wow,” Alex marveled as his stomach rumbled loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Michael laughed and started plating everything.

“What if we eat in front of the tv tonight? Put on a comedy and just chill?”

“That sounds perfect,” Alex said as he moved to grab their beers, making Michael shudder with a quick kiss on the cheek. “And, Michael? Thank you. For everything.”

Michael smiled, his heart whole. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
